Cambiando el destino
by Marianeila 16
Summary: Al igual que el efecto dómino que pasaría si cambiamos las circunstancias… cambiando una historia de amor por una de superación. Donde nuestra protagonista no consigue lo que quiere pero sin embargo logra cambiar su vida en un sentido que la haga feliz a largo plazo, ser fuerte como su padre y amable como su madre, y en ese camino a veces largo como corto logra encontrar un amor.


Disclaimer:

Naruto no me pertenece… es una obra de Masashi Kishimoto.

Sin fines de lucro solo me gusta escribir… (Quizás demasiado).

.

.

.

Espero sea de su agrado.

.

.

.

Al igual que el efecto domino que pasaría si cambiamos las circunstancias… cambiando una historia de amor por una de superación. Donde nuestra protagonista no consigue lo que quiere pero sin embargo logra cambiar su vida en un sentido que la haga feliz a largo plazo, ser fuerte como su padre y amable como su madre, y en ese camino a veces largo como corto logra encontrar un amor que llega a ella, simplemente por ser una persona maravillosa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cambiando el destino

.

.

.

El inicio de todo

.

.

.

.o.O.o.

— _Son muchas las cosas que han pasado en mi vida… yo de verdad he pensado en mejorar y hoy por hoy creo haberlo logrado._ —piensa Hinata mientras sus largos cabellos se mejen al caminar, esta en su nuevo apartamento organizando los detalles para hacer de él su nuevo hogar.

— Muchas gracias chicos… de verdad no se qué haría sin ustedes. —dice con alegría mirando a sus grandes amigos cargar algunas cajas con sus pertenencias, Kiba intenta tener dos cajas por brazo, Shino se conforma con una y Akamaru jala una con los dientes.

— ¿Para qué estamos los amigos? —pregunta retóricamente mientras baja las cajas para ayudar a Akamaru con la que trae entre dientes—. ¡Verdad Akamaru! —exclama con alegría mientras soba la cabeza de su gran compañero canino.

— No tienes nada que agradecer al fin de cuentas somos camaradas, y estas son la clase de cosas que nos une en una relación informal de amistad —comenta con su usual tono de voz mientras se acerca a una distancia prudente de su compañera de equipo para poner su mano en su hombro—. Te deseamos lo mejor en esta nueva etapa de tu vida, me alegra saber que he luchado codo a codo con una gran Ninja.

— Gracias Shino-kun, Kiba-kun y Akamaru. —susurra con los ojos brillosos por lagrimas alegría contenidas— _Ahora me doy cuenta que nunca estuve sola… siempre tuve a mis amigos._

— Bueno… dejemos el sentimentalismo Kurenai-sensei nos invito a su casa para celebrar tu asenso así que no perdamos tiempo —dice alegre mientras su amigo ladra en apoyo—. Ven Hinata, puedes terminar lo que falta en cualquier momento. —la toma del brazo y camina rumbo a casa su sensei, siendo seguido por su fiel can mientras Shino cierra la puerta.

.

.

.

Flash Black

.

.

.

Era un día hermoso en la aldea de la hoja, el sol brillando, el cielo azul adornado con nubes de algodón, las flores florecían, se respiraba la paz y la tranquilidad que trae los tiempos de valga la redundancia paz. Pero no todos están contentos. Hay una joven de cabellera azul y ojos luna que llora la pérdida de un ser querido mientras mira por la ventana el tiempo pasar con lentitud.

— Siento no ser lo suficientemente fuerte Nii-san… —susurra mientras una lagrima caprichosa resbala por su mejilla. Escucha que tocan la puerta pero de verdad no quiere que nadie la vea así… débil.

— ¿Nee-san? —pregunta una voz detrás de la puerta, al oírla intenta secarse la lagrimas mientras su hermana toca con insistencia— Debes salir. —dice la menor tocando con más fuerza— Ya voy Nee-san —dice mientras corre a la puerta, su hermana la queda mirando dándose cuenta de que ha llorado.

— No me gusta verte así —dice en voz baja entrando a la habitación—. Se que eras mucha más cercana a Neji-san que yo pero… no sé —dice sentándose en la cama y asiendo un ademan a su hermana para que la acompañe—. Eres mucho más fuerte que esto ¿sabes? —Hinata se sienta a su lado y baja el rostro es raro que su hermana la intente consolar algo avergonzada baja aun más la cabeza.

— Gracias… lo siento. —susurra mientras une sus manos sobre sus piernas— No tienes nada que agradecer para eso estamos las hermanas, es el primer mes… creo entenderte —responde en un susurro no muy segura mientras se acerca un poco más a su hermana mayor—. Simplemente no me gusta verte así. —toma su mano y sonríe siendo correspondida por una pequeña sonrisa algo triste.

— Estaré mejor Nee-san… —le dice con determinación en la mirada.

.

.

.

Fin Flash Black

.

.

.

Flash Black

.

.

.

Pov Hinata.

Levantarme hoy fue difícil en verdad estar en cama es tentador, pero no estoy segura de querer estar siempre así… bueno, tenía que decidir; seguir con mi vida, es importante para mi mejorar, siempre lo ha sido y sufriendo en mi habitación la perdida de mi querido primo no lo lograré. No lo olvidare nunca y viviré con él en mi memoria, ahora que no está a mi lado pero quiero seguir mejorando para hacerlo sentir orgulloso de mi en donde quiera que este.

— Es hora de seguir —digo para animarme mientras me miro en el espejo de mi peinadora—. Es hora de ser la yo que quiero ser —susurro y sonrió a la imagen que me devuelve el espejo. Me levanto de la silla de mi peinadora, camino hasta mi cama para tomar el bolso que tengo preparado para entrenar, me lo pongo en el hombro y camino para salir de mi habitación rumbo al campo de entrenamiento de mi equipo.

 _¡Voy a ser fuerte!..._

.

.

.

Fin Flash Black

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuara

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Gracias por dedicar su valioso tiempo para leer esta historia.

.

.

.

¡Dios gracias! Al fin he podido escribir me siento viva. Bueno queridos lectores esto que le presento es una serie de viñedas que espero les guste mucho así que quiero comentarios con sus subgerencias, de verdad serian muy importantes para mí… en cuanto a actualizar hare todo lo posible para actualizar una vez por semana, el largo de los capítulos va a variar pero creo que este será el mas corto. Y tengo otra historia que será hecha a base de drabbles pero no subiere al menos por lo pronto. Les seré sincera al decirles que esta historia está bastante desarrollada con respecto a un SasuHina que es la idea original así que por ahora me enfocare en la evolución de Hinata para luego mostrar cómo nace esa relación.

.

.

.

Besitos de caramelo para todos ustedes


End file.
